Bittersweet
by sellarosella
Summary: Persahabatan dan cinta memang tidak pernah bisa dicampur-aduk.


**Happy** **Black** **Day!** Juga happy belated AkaFuri + AkaKise day! Meskipun ini bukan fic AkaFuri dan _mungkin_ bukan fic AkaKise. ^^

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Aku, Aomine-_cchi_, Akashi-_cchi_, dan Kuroko-_cchi_, selalu menghabiskan waktu berempat. Dulunya kami berenam, namun semenjak Midorima-_cchi_ dan Murasaki-_cchi_ punya pacar, mereka jadi jarang bermain bersama kami. Di antara tiga orang itu, yang paling dekat denganku adalah Kuroko-_cchi_. Dia bahkan sudah mulai mengakui bahwa kami bersahabat. Dan di antara tiga orang itu juga, yang paling kusukai adalah Aomine-_cchi_. Aku menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman. Perasaan yang—aku tahu—takkan berbalas.

* * *

Akashi tengah duduk santai bersama Kuroko ketika Kise terguling di lantai, kelelahan setelah bermain one-on-one melawan Aomine. Aomine sendiri tidak kelihatan capek, malahan ia tampak segar bugar dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia, lagi-lagi, berhasil mengalahkan Kise, dan ia bangga akan prestasinya sebagai 'yang tak terkalahkan'.

"Oi, Tetsu," seru Aomine, berjalan mendekati Kuroko lalu mendekap lelaki bertubuh mungil itu sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Karena aku menang, hari ini kau harus mentraktirku makan."

Kuroko menggeliat, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Aomine. Bukannya apa, selain karena sesak, ia juga merasa tidak nyaman bila kulit Aomine yang berkeringat menempel di tubuhnya. "Oh? Aku tidak ingat pernah janji begitu, Aomine-_kun_."

"Memangnya kalau mau traktiran harus janji dulu? Sekarang aku mau mandi. Pokoknya setelah itu kau harus traktir aku makan."

Setelah itu, Aomine berjalan menjauh ke arah kamar mandi di gedung olahraga SMU Teikou. Tanpa ia sadari, tatapan seorang lelaki bersurai pirang tak pernah lepas darinya. Mungkin tidak berlebihan jika ada yang bilang Kise Ryouta hidup untuk memandang Aomine Daiki seorang, karena memang seperti itulah nyatanya. Bahkan orang yang tidak kenal Kise pun bisa melihat seberapa besar rasa suka yang ia simpan untuk Aomine.

"Kau kalah lagi, ya," Suara yang terdengar selembut sutra dan setenang air menyelingi deru napas Kise yang tak beraturan. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti capek terus-terusan kalah, Ryouta."

Kise mendengus, agak tidak terima dengan kekalahannya yang sudah berulang kali. Ia menoleh menatap kaptennya lalu bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Kuroko seperti yang tadi dilakukan Aomine. "Akashi-_cchi_ _hidoi_-_ssu_ _yo_. Jangan bicara blak-blakan begitu dong. Aku sakit hati nih," rengeknya manja, menikmati pergerakan Kuroko yang asik melepaskan diri dari Kise.

Akashi menyeringai dari balik buku yang ia baca. "Kau kalah karena kau tidak punya keinginan untuk menang. Menatap Daiki dengan tatapan memuja begitu… selamanya pun kau tak akan menang."

Seperti yang bisa diduga, wajah Kise memerah mendengar kalimat itu. "M-Memangnya kelihatan sekali-_ssu_? Kuroko-_cchi_ juga lihat, ya?"

Yang ditanya menghela napas. Sepertinya Kuroko menyerah melepaskan diri dari sahabatnya yang suka menempel pada orang lain. "Di mataku kelihatan jelas, sejelas air, Kise-_kun_. Tenang saja, Aomine-_kun_ tidak sadar sama sekali. Dia memang kurang peka."

Kise hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Ya, Aomine memang tidak peka sedikit pun. Ia sudah sadar itu sejak lama. Ia juga sadar bahwa satu-satunya cara agar Aomine tahu perasaannya adalah dengan memberitahu lelaki itu secara langsung. Sampai sekarang ia masih mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ayo pergi, Tetsu."

Ia terkesiap kaget, nyaris saja melompat. Mau tidak mau ia jadi penasaran bagaimana cara Aomine mandi secepat kilat. Ia curiga lelaki itu tidak pakai sabun, tapi wangi mint yang menguar ke seluruh sudut gedung mematahkan kecurigaannya. Mendadak ia panik, sadar kalau ia masih berlumuran keringat sementara teman-temannya sudah mau pergi.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku kan belum mandi," protesnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Aomine memutar mata. "Aku kan mengajak Tetsu, bukan mengajakmu. Kenapa aku harus peduli kau sudah mandi apa belum, Kise?"

Nyeri. Hatinya nyeri mendengar Aomine bicara begitu. Nyeri sekali sampai ia lupa bagaimana cara membalas perkataan Aomine.

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli, Daiki," Saat itu, Akashi sungguh adalah malaikat penyelamat bagi Kise. "Setelah ini kita akan makan bersama seperti biasa. Atau kau punya alasan yang **harus** kau katakan padaku tentang mengapa kau ingin pergi berdua dengan Tetsuya."

Ingin sekali Aomine melawan Akashi, namun satu lirikan ke arah kaptennya itu membuat nyalinya ciut. Aomine mengaku dirinya memang bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh itu sampai ia berani sengaja membuat Akashi marah. Yah, ia kan masih ingin hidup sampai tua. "Tch, aku lupa."

Secepat kalimat itu dikatakan, secepat itu pula senyuman mengerikan Akashi kembali ke wajahnya yang tampan. "Kalau begitu, cepat mandi, Ryouta. Kami tak mau menunggu seumur hidup."

"E-Eh, i-iya, Akashi-_cchi_!"

* * *

Kise melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya yang nyaman, hangat, dan gelap. Menyalakan keran dan menunggu air panas membasuh kulitnya, ia membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam diam. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia selesai mandi dan melihat hanya ada Akashi di pinggir lapangan tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Kalau ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara Kuroko dan Aomine, ia tak akan bertanya pada Akashi di mana dua orang itu. Tapi ia tak tahu. Ia tak tahu dan dengan polos menanyakan keberadaan dua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

"Sepertinya—" Ia ingat ia melihat wajah Akashi yang penuh dengan keengganan dan keraguan. "—mereka bilang mereka mau menunggu di luar."

"Oh ya? Pasti Aomine-_cchi_ memaksa Kuroko-_cchi_ ikut dengannya," Ia menggerutu sebelum tersenyum manis pada Akashi. "Terima kasih, Akashi-_cchi_! Baik sekali kau mau menungguku di sini-_ssu_. Ayo kita pergi."

Ia juga ingat saat itu Akashi bangkit dari bench dengan teramat pelan, seolah tidak mau meninggalkan bangku kayu tersebut. Ia sempat bingung dengan tingkah Akashi, namun ia mengira Akashi hanya malas berdiri saja. Oh, betapa ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju pintu gymnasium, Kise yakin ia mendengar suara Aomine yang agak menggebu-gebu. Ia bahkan melirik Akashi untuk memastikan. Raut wajah Akashi yang menegang dan tampak kesal membuatnya semakin yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah alasan Akashi memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa kau benci padaku?"

Langkahnya tertahan mendengar kalimat itu. Apa Kuroko dan Aomine bertengkar? Kenapa Aomine merasa perlu menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Kise saja tahu kalau Kuroko tidak mungkin membenci Aomine. Bagaimana pun mereka berenam kan teman yang sudah lama bersama.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Aomine-_kun_."

"Lalu kenapa tidak bisa? Apa karena Akashi? Kau terlihat sangat akrab dengannya."

Kise ingat jelas ia mendengar Akashi meringis dan menggeram, tidak suka namanya dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak merasa 'sangat akrab' dengan Akashi-_kun_."

"Lalu kenapa, Tetsu?! Jawab aku!"

"…"

"Tetsuya!"

"Karena Kise-_kun_ menyukaimu. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Kise tanpa ragu menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi begitu pikirannya dipenuhi kata-kata Kuroko. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya. Ia rela melakukan apa saja agar hatinya tidak terasa sesakit ini. Orang yang sangat ia sukai jatuh cinta pada sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus dia yang dihadapkan pada masalah semacam ini? Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Aomine selanjutnya, membuatnya ingin lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Apa-apaan! Memang kenapa kalau Kise suka padaku? Perasaanmu yang penting saat ini. Pertanyaannya adalah apa **kau** suka padaku."

"Kau terlalu kejam pada Kise-_kun_."

"Itu resiko yang harus ia tanggung, kan? Tidak semua orang yang ia suka harus balas menyukainya."

"Kasusmu juga sama, Aomine-_kun_."

"Kasusku berbeda karena kau suka padaku! Benar, kan? Aku tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku cukup peka dengan perasaan orang lain."

"…"

"Tetsu—"

"Aku memang suka, tapi Kise-_kun_—"

"Kalau begitu ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan—"

"Aomine-_cchi_, Kuroko-_cchi_, maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Saat itu, Kise tersenyum cerah demi Aomine yang patah hati karena dirinya, juga demi Kuroko yang menahan perasaan karena dirinya. Ia tidak mau dua orang yang ia sayang bertengkar lebih lama lagi. "Tadi aku dan Akashi-_cchi_ memutuskan kami akan… um… akan…"

"Ryouta tidak enak badan. Jadi aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

Kise nyaris menangis saat jemari Akashi yang hangat menangkup jemarinya yang dingin. Ia tidak bisa berada di dekat Aomine dan Kuroko lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin menghilang dari hadapan mereka secepatnya. Kalau bukan karena Akashi, ia pasti sudah kabur secepat kilat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ekspresi datar Kuroko hancur sama sekali. Lelaki itu terlihat kaget. "O-Oh? Kalau begitu aku ikut—"

"Itu tidak perlu, Tetsuya. Aku sangat yakin aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk mengantar Ryouta."

Andai saja Kise tidak mendengar percakapan Kuroko dan Aomine, ia pasti akan sangat tersentuh melihat Kuroko yang bersikeras ingin menemaninya dan Akashi pulang. Tapi keadaannya berbeda. Alih-alih tersentuh, malah ada perasaan marah dan dikhianati saat ia menatap sosok Kuroko meskipun ia mati-matian membunuh perasaan itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kise bersyukur Akashi ada di sana. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan bila tidak ada lelaki bersurai merah itu. Mungkin ia sudah histeris dan memaki-maki Aomine serta Kuroko. Siapa sangka akan ada hari di mana ia sangat menghargai keberadaan kaptennya di dunia ini. Sepertinya ia harus bersikap lebih baik pada kaptennya, juga tidak mengomel dalam hati lagi bila lelaki itu memberikan menu latihan yang abnormal.

"Ryouta," Tiba-tiba Akashi bersuara, mengetuk kaca buram yang menghiasi kamar mandi Kise. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau untuk keluar dari sana sebelum aku memaksa masuk."

Kise berjengit, membayangkan Akashi menghancurkan kamar mandinya. Ia jelas tidak mau itu terjadi. Yang harus ganti rugi nanti kan dia. "Iya, Akashi-_cchi_, sebentar. Aku pakai baju dulu-_ssu_."

Selepas mengenakan piyama yang baru, hangat, dan wangi, ia duduk di ranjangnya sembari menyesap susu cokelat hangat. Matanya agak sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis, namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Akashi menatapnya dengan begitu lembut dari pinggir ranjang. Jujur, ia agak salah tingkah dan tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan itu.

"A-Akashi-_cchi_, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah malam."

Akashi terdiam sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan menginap malam ini. Tolong jangan membantah karena aku benar-benar sudah muak dan lelah menghadapi masalah percintaan kalian. Shintarou, Atsushi, dan sekarang kalian bertiga." Lelaki bermanik heterokrom itu mendesis, terbawa emosi.

Kise merinding, khawatir kalau Akashi akan memarahinya. Namun perkataan Akashi selanjutnya membuatnya merasa lebih baik ia dimarahi dari pada harus mendengar kata-kata Akashi.

"Jangan membenci Tetsuya."

Ia menghela napas panjang, meletakkan gelasnya di meja di samping tempat tidur. Membenci Kuroko? Membenci sahabatnya? Dulu pasti ia akan menjawab dengan tegas bahwa itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sekarang… ia sedikit sangsi. Ya, ia tahu semua bukan salah Kuroko. Seandainya memang ada yang salah, mungkin itu Aomine yang tidak mau peduli perasaan orang lain. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia tahu Aomine tidak salah. Aomine hanya menyukai sahabatnya, sama seperti ia menyukai Aomine. Mencintai orang lain tidak pernah menjadi hal yang salah di mata Kise.

"Aku… tidak benci pada Kuroko-_cchi_," Ia berkata lambat-lambat, berharap bahwa itu memang benar. "Hanya saja… sulit rasanya menerima kenyataan kalau Kuroko-cchi dan Aomine-_cchi_… menyukai satu sama lain. Aku hanya batu penghalang." Ia tertawa hambar.

"Begitu," Akashi menjulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan surai pirang Kise yang jatuh menutupi wajah. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti batu penghalang di mataku."

Seolah di hipnotis, Kise tidak bisa melawan sama sekali saat Akashi menariknya mendekat. Ia masih membeku saat lelaki itu menyatukan bibir mereka selama beberapa detik yang terasa lama.

"Lupakan Daiki. Dia tidak menghargaimu sama sekali. **Aku** yang memahamimu, mengakui keberadaanmu, bakatmu, segala yang ada padamu. **Aku**."

Akhirnya, Kise mengerjap. Ia terlalu shock untuk bicara. Sedikit pun ia tidak menyangka Akashi akan menciumnya dan memintanya melupakan Aomine. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti… seperti pernyataan cinta? Apa Akashi menyukainya? Atau lelaki itu hanya kasihan melihatnya begitu rapuh karena Aomine? Ia tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar, mana yang harus ia percaya.

Baru saat jemari Akashi mulai bergerilya di tubuhnya, ia meringis. "A-Akashi-_cchi_… hentikan!" Matanya terpejam, takut pada Akashi yang bertingkah seperti orang lain. "A-Aku tidak kenal Akashi-_cchi_ yang begini-_ssu_!"

"Ah," Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah sadar tindakannya keterlaluan. Ia mundur, menjauh dari Kise, namun masih tetap siaga di pinggir ranjang. "Benar. Maaf, aku bersikap tidak sopan."

Suara dering ponsel mengagetkan Kise hingga lelaki itu memekik pelan. Dengan jantung berdebar, ia mengangkat ponselnya tanpa memerhatikan. Akashi sendiri hanya diam dan tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"_Moshimoshi_?"

"Kise-_kun_? Ini aku, Kuroko."

"!"

"Kise-_kun_, tolong jangan ditutup. Perkataan Aomine-_kun_ tadi… kau dengar? Aku mewakili Aomine-_kun_ meminta maaf padamu. Aku sendiri juga minta maaf—"

"Kuroko-_cchi_, cukup. Jangan bicara lagi," Kise tak bisa menahan seulas senyum merayap ke wajahnya. Ia juga tak bisa menahan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya mulai nyeri lagi, namun ia tahu ia harus membiarkan dua sahabatnya bahagia. Tidak apa bila ia tersiksa, tapi tidak seharusnya ia menyeret orang lain dalam ketersiksaannya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Kuroko-_cchi_," Suaranya bergetar. "Sungguh-_ssu_. Kalau Kuroko-_cchi_ yang disukai Aomine-_cchi_… tidak apa-apa. Karena Kuroko-_cchi_ sahabatku-_ssu_."

"Aku tidak mau bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain, Kise-_kun_."

"Tapi aku nggak menderita kok!" Ia tertawa seiring dengan air matanya yang mulai meluncur. "Aku suka Aomine-_cchi_, juga suka Kuroko-_cchi_. Meskipun susah, aku akan mencoba merelakan Aomine-_cchi _supaya kita semua bahagia."

"Kise-_kun_—"

"Kuroko-_cchi_ suka Aomine-_cchi_, kan?"

"…"

"Patah hati itu… sakit sekali-_ssu_. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau kalau Kuroko-_cchi_ dan Aomine-_cchi_ merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan. Kuroko-_cchi_… bisa mengerti kan-_ssu_?"

"…Kise-_kun_."

"_Ja_, kututup, _ne_, Kuroko-_cchi_." Mendengar suara Kuroko yang ikut bergetar benar-benar menyakiti hati Kise. Ia tidak mau melihat sisi lemah Kuroko. Ia lebih suka Kuroko yang tanpa ekspresi. Karena kalau ia melihat Kuroko rapuh, ia akan digerogoti perasaan bersalah.

"Padahal tadi kau sudah berhenti menangis."

Entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah mendekat padanya dan menyeka pipinya yang basah. Ia terkekeh pelan. Semuanya tentu akan menjadi lebih baik jika ia jatuh cinta pada Akashi. "Maaf, aku merepotkan, ya-_ssu_?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Bisa melihat Ryouta menangis adalah kebanggaan buatku," Akashi menyeringai, menangkup pipi Kise lembut. "Wajah aslimu ini… hanya aku yang pernah melihatnya, kan."

Ia menggigit bibir, berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. "Akashi-_cchi_… boleh aku—"

Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan Akashi. Suhu tubuh Akashi terasa lebih hangat dibanding suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk sosok mungil yang biasa terlihat tegas dan menakutkan. Ia baru tahu memeluk seseorang bisa terasa senyaman ini, padahal ia sering memeluk orang lain.

Ia tertawa. "Rasanya aku bisa tidur-_ssu_."

"Hm, kalau begitu selamat tidur, Ryouta."

"…sungguh? Aku boleh tidur seperti ini?"

"Hm."

"Akashi-_cchi_… terima kasih."

Sadar tidak ada yang bisa melihat, Akashi tersenyum tulus. Ia terus mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau ia melakukan ini bukan karena ia orang baik, melainkan karena ia menginginkan 'mainan'-nya yang direbut Aomine kembali padanya. Tapi saat berhadapan dengan Kise, ia jadi berpikir mungkin ia memang 'sedikit' baik. Karena itulah ia mendekap lelaki pirang itu lebih erat, mengecup pelipisnya, dan bergumam, "_The pleasure is all mine_, Ryouta."

* * *

_"I know I have a heart because I feel it breaking." — Wizard of Oz (film)._

Nemu inspirasi waktu baca shoujo manga tentang dua sahabat suka satu cowok yang sama dan salah satunya ngalah. Tapi karena nggak rela Ki-_chan_ sedih, saya sewa (?) Akashi untuk menghibur. Makasih sudah membaca!


End file.
